


At First Sensation

by Sweet_Enerliel



Series: Master of Touch [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Enerliel/pseuds/Sweet_Enerliel
Summary: The first two chapters of Master of Touch from Dean's perspective.





	At First Sensation

Thank God Saturdays were short days. Dean was beat, and he was grateful he only had one booking left today. It was a long session though. Why did he have to be so damn popular?

Dean smiled to himself. He wasn’t actually bemoaning his loyal clientele. He actually couldn’t be happier about it. It did get tedious sometimes, especially on busy weeks like this one. His last client today would be someone he had never met though, so that might be interesting. It was too bad he didn’t have more energy to enjoy it.  

He was just finishing wiping down the massage table when a knock came at the door. “Dean?” Anna called, “You’re two o’clock is here.”

He threw the dirty cloth into the hamper and put on his ‘money smile.’ “Come on in.”

As soon as the door opened, he didn’t have to fake his smile anymore. _How lucky could a guy get?_ He thought to himself. Dean was taken with him instantly. His dark, messy hair, brilliant blue eyes, even the bashful posture he held was alluring. He hoped this guy didn’t turn out to be a dick bag. What a waste that would be.

“Thanks, Anna.” He nodded to her, signaling he could take it from here.

“You got it,” she replied.

And with that, Dean was left with one very pleasing, yet apparently uncomfortable client. It was all over his face.

“Well, don’t be shy, come on in.” Dean stepped back to allow him some breathing room and hopefully ease his mind.

The client, Castiel Novak he remembered from the file, gradually stepped in. He was stiff as a board, shoulders pulled up and fists clenched. Oh, he would be a joy to unravel.

“Sit yourself down, and we’ll have a chat. This is our first time together, so let's get to know each other a little.” He said as he shut the door.

When he turned around, Castiel was awkwardly fidgeting on the edge of the table. He looked like an anxious little boy at his first doctor’s appointment, and Dean struggled not to snort at the thought.

“So, it’s Castiel, right? May I call you Castiel?”

“Sure.”

Whoa, that was not the voice he had expected to hear. It was low and gravelly and he wanted to hear more. “Have you had a massage before?”

“No.”

Dean checked his watch and tried to remember if he was mistaken about the length of the session. “Really? An hour and a half is a lot of time for a first message.”

“Well… It’s kind of complicated.” Castiel explained that his brother had been the one to convince him to do this. (Bless Castiel’s brother.) He was not comfortable with massages because he didn’t want strangers touching him, apparently. That was fair, but Dean would break him of that soon enough.

“Now then, I could give you a list of all the options, and then you can pick whichever sounds the best. Or, I could make a suggestion.”

“I don’t really want to think about it. I’ll trust the judgment of a professional.”

This was great. Dean hardly ever got to choose what to do for a person. Everyone always had their ‘thing’ and they never wanted to do anything different. Something pretty straight-forward would be best for Castiel, Dean thought. “Excellent. And remember, if I do anything you don’t like or you decide it’s not for you, we can stop, and we’ll return the fee for any unused time.”

Castiel suddenly looked so surprised and hopeful, it was practically cartoonish. “What if I say I’m uncomfortable right now? Will you give a full refund?”

Oh, that was just precious. Under the circumstances, he supposed it wouldn’t be so bad to refund the money since Castiel was practically coerced into coming. But Dean really wanted to work his magic on this guy and, probably not unlike his brother, he could see Castiel needed it. “I think in the spirit of your brother’s good intentions, I’ll have to ask you to at least give it a try. Give me half an hour.”

Castiel’s face fell into a mild but adorable frown. “Fine.”

Castiel apparently had regular headaches, but they weren’t bad enough that he had consulted a doctor yet. As an editor, they could be from looking too long at a computer screen, bad posture or a bad chair, or simply from stress on the job. Dean was confident that some shoulder and back work would help reduce that pain at least a little. He could probably help with the hand cramps too. Dean thought that would be a good place to start. However, he thought the root of the problem was much more complicated than bad posture. He could see this guy really needed to relax, and Dean had a feeling it wasn’t just because he was forced into an unsolicited massage.

Dean asked him to lay on the reclined table. When he was settled, Castiel looked to Dean like a lost puppy. “Now what?” It was like Dean was subjecting him to some heinous torture; Dean almost wanted to laugh, but he thought that would not be productive just now. He picked up the oil and coated his hands.

“Give me your hand. Just relax your arm as best you can. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Castiel’s hands were mostly soft. He had a small callus on the lateral surface of the first knuckle of his middle finger. That would be from holding a pen or pencil a lot. Then he had calluses on the medial edge of his palms. Those would be from many hours using a computer. Castiel really was the old soul he appeared to be if he liked to write by hand as much as the callus indicated. Dean thought it was sweet. It reminded him of his mother and how she used to write in her diary all the time. He got his hands on it once when he was little, and it was almost as fun as a picture book. She used so many different colors; there were doodles and lists and things taped into the pages. He wasn’t old enough to read most of it; otherwise, his mom probably would have been more angry about him snooping. It was a fond memory.

As Dean moved up Castiel’s arm, he watched as his eyelids slowly drooped and his face gradually loosened. By the time he reached the second arm, Castiel’s eyes were closed and a smile played on his lips. _There we go_ , Dean thought, _that’s what we like to see_.

At the top of Castiel’s right arm, Dean quietly asked, “Feeling good, Castiel?”

The luxurious hum Castiel made nearly gave Dean the chills. “I never thought I’d say it but yes. This is excellent.”

Dean breathed a deep breath so he wouldn’t say something stupid or unprofessional to his brand new client, emphasis on _new_ and _client_ ; totally _not_ someone to get interested in. “That’s great to hear. Would you like a quick drink of water or anything? It’s been about twenty minutes.”

Castiel was clearly surprised, but Dean wasn’t quite sure why. It didn’t really matter. Castiel did agree to some water.

“What would you like to do now?” Dean asked. “Do you feel comfortable with me moving onto your torso? And legs?”

Dean could see him deliberate internally. The way Castiel wore his emotions so plainly was endearing. “Yes. I think I’m ready,” he finally said.

“Awesome. What are your thoughts on the clothes? I can do it with clothes on if you like. I’ll wash my hands really well, I promise.” _Please take your clothes off. I am so unprofessional..._ _Please take your clothes off._

Castiel’s expression was guarded, but thoughtful. “Will it be better without clothes?”

Dean almost broke at the unintentional innuendo. “Well speaking as an expert, I think I do a better job and you will get better results with clothes off.” It was the truth. But it was also his _strong_ preference.

Castiel smiled crookedly and Dean almost blushed. “Are you an expert, Dean?” Cheeky bastard.

“When it comes to the human body? Heck yeah.” Dean replied, returning the tease with ease.

_Please, please, please._

“I will change.”

_Yahtzee!_

Dean left the room and waited eagerly. What a way to end a week. Maybe he was being inappropriate, but he could indulge in this a little and go back to being professional on Monday. If Castiel ever returned (God, he hoped so) he would put all these thoughts behind him and treat him just like any other customer. It was just so rare to get someone so appealing. Most of them were gossipy middle-aged women or geriatric patients with loads of cash and time to spare. That was perhaps an exaggeration, but sometimes it felt like those were the only clients he ever saw. And even then, they were all good people, including the the whiny ones. But to get his hands on a gem like Castiel… that was just a treat.

Castiel called for Dean and he tried to hide his excitement. He instructed Castiel to get back on the table face down. Seeing Castiel lying prone only fueled his enthusiasm. He lifted Castiel’s robe slowly to reveal his navy blue boxer briefs. Dean wasn’t surprised he’d kept his underwear and wasn’t disappointed either. If he’d been bare under there, Dean didn’t know how he would have handled it.

“I think I’ll start with your legs. Is that okay?”

“Yes, that’s fine. But um…”

Castiel was becoming nervous again. “Yes?”

“Could you... not touch my feet, please?”

 _Oh fuck,_ Dean though, _he couldn’t be..._ If his hunch was right, Castiel was just too good to be true. And how cruel that Dean couldn’t do anything about it. Dean avoided Castiel’s eyes but made sure to use an even, relaxed tone when he responded. “Of course, Castiel, that’s a common request. Although I’ll have you know I am very good at foot massages.”

“Maybe next time.”

Dean filled with warmth. “Already thinking about a next time, huh? I must be doing something right.”

Though Castiel tried to hide it, the pink rising in his cheeks and his flustered response only made the warmth in Dean grow. It only took a couple of moments on his legs to get him moaning. He felt Castiel stiffen at the first sound. It had been completely involuntary which made pride swell in his chest for making Castiel feel good. He didn’t react though, afraid of scaring Castiel into silence. He wanted to hear every sound. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for clients to make noises like that, but none of them affected Dean like this.

As he worked up Castiel’s leg, Dean couldn’t help dwelling on Castiel’s request. He knew he had to respect it, but it was just so tempting a thought; he had to know for sure. So, against his better judgment, he worked the thigh for all he was worth until Castiel was practically a puddle. Then, when he was most vulnerable, Dean brushed his fingers over the delicate skin under the knee. Castiel’s knee bent, his foot coming at least twelve inches off the table, and the surprised breath Castiel took was just what Dean was hoping for.

He laughed, finding the reaction both funny and thrilling. “Sorry, that was an accident.” He can’t lose Castiel’s trust now, or he’d never see him again. Castiel was ticklish. He would have to bury this little tidbit forever if he wanted to keep him coming back. New as it was, Dean didn’t want to lose this connection so soon.

Castiel relaxed again immediately, which Dean wasn’t expecting. “It’s okay,” Castiel mumbled cutely.

Dean could tell Castiel really liked having his thighs massaged. This was great because Dean really liked massaging them. They were soft, especially the inner surfaces and satisfyingly thick. But when Dean moved on to his back and shoulders, he knew that’s where Castiel needed it most. Dean worked the area hard and earned Castiel’s beautiful groans in return. If he didn’t know Castiel was embarrassed about making the sounds to begin with, he’d think he was faking it. The fact that they were genuine made it so much more rewarding. It struck him that Castiel was very much like a skittish cat. He might have been frightened at first, but give him a couple of good scratches behind the ears and he’d be purring in no time. He chuckled at his own metaphor.

Their time came to an end, but Dean didn’t want to stop. Unfortunately, he was even more tired than before and knew he couldn’t keep it up much longer. The dazed _wow_ Castiel gave and his languid movements were all Dean needed to know he’d done a good job. If Castiel didn’t come back after this, nothing would convince him. It didn’t surprise him that Gabriel Novak would sign up his ‘anti-massage’ brother to get a massage. Although, he didn’t know whether he intended it as a prank to make Castiel suffer or to give him an experience he would never seek on his own. Knowing Gabe, he probably would have been happy with either outcome. In any case, Dean was glad he had orchestrated this. Only one question remained.

“Does this mean you’ll come see me again?” Ugh, he sounded like a teen-aged girl asking for a second date. _Think before you speak, Winchester!_ Dean didn’t have long to feel self-conscious, though.

“I think it does, actually. I feel both calmed and energized. It is quite invigorating.”

Relief and joy washed through him. “Awesome.” He gave Castiel some parting advice to get the most out of his treatment, just like he would for any other client.

“Alright, that sounds good. Thank you, Dean.” The smile Castiel wore was so bright, he didn’t even look like the same person he’d met ninety minutes ago. Dean had done that. He wanted to do it again, and soon.

Dean accepted the offered hand and put all his feeling into the shake. “You’re welcome, Castiel.”

“Call me Cas.”

The warmth filled Dean’s chest again, a mixture of pride in a job well done, the elation of a budding friendship, and fascination with this intriguing, witty man.

Truly, what a way to end a week.

### ~♡~

Saturday night was weekly “bro-time,” so Dean had Sam over for dinner and video games. It had been fun, but a little embarrassing. When Sam had asked him about his week, Dean had accidentally spewed his enthusiasm about his newest customer. Try as he might not to be weird about it, the words just kept spilling out before he even noticed.

“Man, you should have seen him when he first came in; scared stiff,” Dean commented as he shot Sam’s computerized comrades.

“Uh-huh.” Sam was clearly very focused on not dying.

“And he’s such a crack-up. I don’t even think he does it on purpose.”

“Shit!” Sam’s team just lost the skirmish and the screen switched to the stat screen. “Are we still talking about this Castiel guy?” Sam asked, finally looking at Dean.

“Yeah,” Dean said cautiously.

“Dude, what is your deal with him? You’ve been talking about him all night.”

“What? No, I haven’t.” Dean looked back at the screen, getting ready to start another match.

“Yes, you have. You like him or something?”

“No! That’s ridiculous Sam. He’s just shiny and new, that’s all.”

Sam was not convinced in the slightest. “He’s not a toy, Dean. You know it’s a bad idea to get involved with a client.”

“I know that, and we’re not involved! There’s no involvement, just drop it. Forget I said anything, Jeez.”

“Okay. Just as long as you understand.”

“It’s not a big deal, Sam.”

“If you say so.”

The rest of the evening had gone smoothly without further accusations of inappropriate thoughts about Dean’s clients, deserved though they may be. When Monday morning came, Dean set up his room, getting ready for the day as usual. Anna knocked, but it was too early for his first client.

“Guess what!” Anna exclaimed abruptly.

“Uh, you finally convinced Benny to get a sauna up in this place?”

Anna laughed, “I thought it was your job to convince him to do stuff like that. No, I forgot to add an appointment to your schedule on Saturday.”

“Oh, okay, let me get my planner.” That wasn’t so special. Why did she look so excited?

“It’s next Friday…” She waited.

“Yeah?”

“At five o’clock…” She waited again.

“Yeah, get on with it already,” Dean complained, exasperated.

“...With one Castiel Novak.”

Dean looked up, trying not to look giddy. “Really?”

“Yep! Nice job, Dean. Guess your charming self won him over.”

“Nah, he just liked the massage.” Dean smiled as he penciled in the appointment.

He had confessed to Anna how fun it had been to treat Castiel before they locked up on Saturday. It was just a harmless interest, and he felt no shame in sharing it with Anna. But now he had another appointment to look forward to. Anna teased him about his infatuation and kept bringing it up throughout the following two weeks whenever Dean was less than peppy. He acted embarrassed about it, but remembering the appointment never failed to improve his mood.

The Friday before finally arrived, and Dean couldn’t be bothered by a thing in the world. Dean loved his job, but he’d never looked forward to a client like this. He made sure to give his full attention to each of his customers that day, though. He didn’t want them to think he was not focused on them. Meg was the last customer before Castiel; she was always a fun client. Her appointments were relatively frequent, but erratic. She just worked it in whenever she felt like it.

“You going out tonight?” Meg asked as Dean was completing her massage.

“I have one more customer tonight. After that, I’m not really sure. We’ll see what I feel like doing.”

“Well, Ruby, Crowley and I are going clubbing. You want to come?”

“Am I supposed to be enticed by company like that?” Dean replied, disgust heavy in his voice.

Meg tittered knowingly. “I know you don’t like them, but I like you and I want company. Please?”

Dean wasn’t really into clubs to begin with, but going there with the likes of Crowley? And _Ruby_? Eugh. After what she did to Sam, he had very little tolerance for that woman.

“I’ll think about it, but don’t count on me.” That was as good as ‘no’ in his book.

“You have to come out with me sometime, or I’ll think you’re a stick in the mud.”

“I do go out, you and I just have different taste in venue.”

Dean stepped away from the table, allowing Meg to sit up and put her robe back on. She sighed. “I guess I’ll have to pick someplace more to your liking then.”

Because they were close friends, Dean turned his back and began cleaning up for Castiel’s appointment while Meg changed behind him.

“Done.” She said when she was finished. They walked to the lobby together and flirtatiously said goodbye.

Castiel was sitting there, ready to go, and Dean got that same excited thrill as the first time he saw him.

“Hey, Cas! Good to see you again so soon. Should I be worried? Did I do a crappy job?” He knew he did well, but he wanted to hear Castiel say it.

Castiel returned his smile softly. “Oh no, it’s not that. Quite the opposite, in fact.”

“Good, good. Let’s get to it then!”

True to form, Castiel had Dean cracking up in the first few minutes. He seems scandalized that someone would ask for Dean’s hand in marriage because he is a talented masseur. Then, the bashful way he couldn’t quite admit that he came back just because he wanted to was adorable. And flattering. On top of that, Castiel’s willingness to try new things was just what he was hoping for. He didn’t know Castiel well yet, but it seemed out of character for him to embrace change. It made Dean feel excited and special, even if he was just misreading.

Dean carried over the basalt stones, showing them to Castiel. “How would you feel about a hot stone massage?”

Dean had picked this treatment especially for Castiel, so for him to accept it was gratifying. “I think you’ll really like it. The heat helps to loosen deep muscle tissue and the hardness of the stones helps to dig deeper than I can with my hands.”

“You’re the pro. I’m at your mercy.”

And just like that, Dean’s composure about this whole arrangement nearly snapped. He knew how Castiel had meant the words, but when they sounded so enticing falling from Castiel’s lips in naturally deep tones, Dean couldn’t help the thrill that overtook him. He needed to get a hold of himself, or he was going to creep Castiel out. As a distraction and to give himself a moment to breathe, he turned away to the counter to apply lotion.

“Okay, take the robe off your shoulders so I can get to your back and lay on your front, please.” Amazingly, his voice sounded totally under control. Point to Winchester.

Once Dean couldn’t see Castiel’s face anymore, he came over and started rubbing the lotion into his skin. He used this time to convince himself that this was any other customer. Just another day, just another guy. It didn’t work all that well.

Not five minutes into the massage, Dean was noticing Castiel’s softer muscle tone; probably a result of his office job. He could feel the easy give of his muscle under the stone. But he wasn’t fat– not in the slightest. In fact, he seemed a little thin for his height. He began to wonder if Castiel was eating well. Did he not have time to exercise, or was it not really his thing? Was he too busy at work to worry about his health? That would not be good.

And these thoughts were not ones he should be having about a client. It was none of Dean’s business how Castiel lived, healthy or not. He worked with plenty of people in much worse condition and he never worried about what they were eating.

Suddenly, Dean’s stomach sank to the floor. Now that he thought about it, maybe it would be best if he transferred Castiel to Benny if he wanted to continue getting massages. Sam was right, it wasn’t appropriate to be feeling this way about a client. Switching him to someone else would be the ethical thing to do. Benny is just as talented and friendly, Dean was certain Castiel would be just as happy with him.

“Dean?”

Dean’s train of thought was abruptly derailed when Castiel broke the silence. The heated stones rested on Castiel’s back and Dean had let his mind wander. “What’s up?”

“Is that Pink Floyd?”

Dean instantly brightened, impressed with Castiel’s ear. “You noticed! It’s actually the London Philharmonic Orchestra playing a cover of _Money._ They did a whole cover album of Pink Floyd.”

“You don’t say. That’s pretty cool. And quite unexpected.”

“It’s awesome. I’m a classic rock fan myself, but most people don’t find that music relaxing enough. This way, you get your nice chill music, and I get my jams and no one is the wiser.”

“I don’t think listening to classic rock would lessen my enjoyment of our time together. I would consider myself a rock fan too.”

Dean watched Castiel’s back under the towel rise and fall gently with his slow breaths. Castiel was enough of a fan to recognize an orchestral cover of Pink Floyd. Oh, Dean’s poor heart. “I hear ya, buddy, but I gotta make sure everyone’s happy.”

“Of course.”

“Maybe next time, I’ll switch up the music just for the two of us.”

Dean was glad that Castiel couldn’t see his face. He imagined giving up Castiel to Benny’s care, and it just made him angry. That was ridiculous. Benny was his best friend and he had no right to be jealous over a client in any situation, let alone one he had seen only two times.

They moved on to the second half of the massage and Castiel interrupted his thoughts again. “I think I’m starting to understand why people ask for your hand in marriage.”

Dean felt a rueful sort of humor. “Everyone just wants to use me for my skills. They don’t really want to marry me. They want free massages.”

“Still, I can understand. You are also very kind.”

Castiel was keeping it casual, but being complimented for something other than his skill felt so good. “Thanks, Cas. You may have just made my day.”

“You’re definitely making mine, so turnabout's fair play.”

Dean felt a true smile burst onto his face. “I’m not sure that’s how you use that expression. Aren’t you an editor?”

“No don’t you see? It’s irony. The expression is typically used when someone has done you wrong, but we are paying each other back with kindness. It’s funny.”

“Well, when you put it that way...” The laughter came out helplessly. In that moment, Dean knew he couldn’t let Castiel see anyone else, ethics be damned. Dean could be an adult and shove this attraction away. He would learn to deal with it because Dean truly liked Castiel as a person. He was sharp, a bit odd, and so openly expressive. Dean couldn’t give this up willingly and let this new feeling disappear.

With that thought in mind, he decided to go all in. He wasn’t going to hold back anymore, and he wanted to give Castiel the best goddamn experience yet.

“Okay Cas, I know you’re a little nervous about this, but you’re on a roll here. I think you need to give my foot massage a try.”

Dean knew Castiel was ticklish. Thinking of acting on that knowledge nearly made him salivate. It would be hell trying to resist. If he could get through this and not tickle him, that would prove that he can do anything, and Castiel would be safe in his hands.

Castiel was clearly very averse. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, Dean.” His body language was closed off and uneasy.

He tried to reassure him with encouraging words. “Cas, I’m a professional. You can trust me. Foot massages are the best!”

“I do trust you, but…”

Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes and held them, even if Castiel couldn’t. He emanated confidence and understanding to assuage Castiel’s fears. “If I’m not mistaken, I know what you’re worried about. Just relax; I know where to draw the line.”

Castiel finally met his gaze. He must have seen something trustworthy. “I… okay. But if I don’t like it–”

“I’ll stop right away. Don’t you worry, Cas. You’ll love it.”

This was important. Dean had to do this to prove to himself that he had enough restraint. Each movement was calculated and careful. He really did want this to be good for Castiel. He knew what to do; all he had to do was convince Castiel of that too.

Castiel’s feet were relatively soft– another symptom of office work. His soles were smooth and healthy. Dean felt privileged to be handling someone who was clearly so rarely handled. Now if only Castiel would sit back and enjoy it.

“Relax Cas. I’ve got you.”

He waited, repeating his strokes so that nothing came as a surprise. Then when Castiel wasn’t clinging to the table anymore, Dean pressed up the arch of his sole. His reaction was dramatic and satisfying. Dean was giddy with the knowledge that he made Castiel moan like that.

“I told you you’d like it. People with sensitive feet tend to enjoy these massages the most. The masseuse has to know what he or she’s doing though.”

“Clearly–mmm–my masseuse knows very well what he’s doing.”

Castiel sure knew how to flatter a guy. It just made him want to work even harder for him. “Hm-hm! You bet.”

Dean put his full attention on Castiel’s comfort. He hardly gave a thought to which places might elicit belly laughs or sweet giggles. It was a passing thought he couldn’t help, but with the contented smile on Castiel’s lips, it was easy enough to put all that aside. Dean was happy with this, and so the massage was a total success. When he was finished, Castiel practically looked like he was high.

“You okay, Cas?”

“Don’t make me move, please.”

Castiel’s childish stubbornness entertained Dean to no end.  “You are my last customer today, you could probably stay the night. However, I don’t think this table is a good substitute for a bed.”

“It will do fine. Goodnight, Dean.”

Laughter bubbled in Dean’s heart seeing Castiel’s teasing smirk, one eye squinting up at him. He teased back. “Come on, buddy, up ya go. I have ways to compel you; don’t make me use them.”

The subtle change in Castiel’s expression told Dean his intimidation worked. Dean greedily enjoyed the sight of Castiel stretching.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“What do you mean?” Was Castiel referring to massage? Something else altogether?

“If I’m not careful, I will never want to leave this place. It feels like an escape here.”

If that wasn’t a compliment, Dean didn’t know what was. “Come as often as you like. You’re fun to work with.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

Dean almost laughed. ‘ _Don’t tempt me,’ he says._ Dean was the one subject to temptation. But today was evidence that Dean could control himself. He got to keep his new client and get to know him more. He couldn’t wait to discover new things each time they were together. And maybe someday, they could even become more than this. Dean wasn’t sure what he was looking for from Castiel, but he knew he was special. Dean wasn’t one to let that sort of chance get away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you this. I don't usually like perspective rewrites, but I tried to write this so there wasn't too much verbatim from the original story. And I really just wanted to write about how Dean was feeling in those first moments.


End file.
